S13
Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors is the thirteenth season of the Pokémon anime, following the conclusion of the twelfth season. It is the fourth and final season of the , following and as they conclude their journey in the Sinnoh region. This is the final season that takes place in the Sinnoh region. It is preceded by Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles and is succeeded by Pokémon: Black & White, the first season of the dub of the , which is based on the Generation V games. It began on June 5, 2010 with the dub premiere Regaining the Home Advantage!, and concluded on February 5, 2011 with Memories Are Made of Bliss!. It originally aired in the United States as part of the 2010-2011 Saturday morning line-up. Blurb Watch Ash, Dawn, and Brock travel across the Sinnoh region to face challenges, battles, and the antics of Team Rocket! With Team Galactic out of the way, Ash can now focus on qualifying for the Sinnoh League. And Dawn will train to compete for her final Contest Ribbon, which would allow her to compete in the Grand Festival! Important events * Ash's Buizel learns . (DP159) * competes in the Pokéathlon. (DP160) * meets up with Ursula and enters the Daybreak Town Contest, winning her fifth and final Ribbon, completing her requirement for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. (DP161 - DP162) * returns, revealing that he now has eight Badges, qualifying him for the Sinnoh League. (DP163) * The location of the Sinnoh Grand Festival is revealed to be Lake Valor. (DP163) * Dawn's Piplup learns . (DP164) * Ash and his friends meet Volkner, the Sunyshore City Gym Leader and Sinnoh Elite Four member . Ash has a battle with Flint, inspiring Volkner to battle challengers again. (DP165) * Ash's Sunyshore Gym battle is postponed. (DP166) * Ash's newly evolved learns . (DP166) * and meet Marley and help her rescue a . (DP168) * Ash and his friends meet , a , and aid him in a mission involving . (DP169) * Ash and his friends meet Sinnoh Elite Four member Bertha. Ash has a against Bertha, but loses. (DP170) * Jessie participates in the Arrowroot Town and loses to Princess Salvia but is given the Ribbon by the latter, thereby completing her requirement for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. (DP171) * Ash and his friends arrive at Valor Lakefront for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. (DP173) * The Sinnoh Grand Festival takes place. (DP174 - DP177) ** Dawn, Zoey, Nando, Jessie, and Ursula make it to the Battle Stage, while loses in the Performance Stage. (DP174) ** Dawn battles Ursula and wins, putting her in the Top 16. Jessie, Nando, and Zoey also make it to the Top 16. (DP175) ** Dawn, Zoey, Jessie, and Nando make it to the semifinals. Zoey battles Nando and wins, while Dawn defeats Jessie. (DP176) ** Dawn and Zoey face off in the finals and Zoey wins, receiving the Ribbon Cup and becoming a Top Coordinator. (DP177) * Ash and his friends meet Buck. (DP181) * The Lily of the Valley Conference takes place. (DP182 - DP189) ** Ash looks over at Professor Oak's Laboratory. (DP182) ** The opening ceremonies mark the beginning of the tournament, with 64 competitors present. (DP182) ** Ash battles Nando in the first round and wins. (DP183) ** Paul battles Barry in the third round and wins. (DP184) ** Ash battles Conway in the third round and wins. Ash and Paul are paired to battle in the fourth round. (DP185) ** Ash has a Full Battle with Paul in the fourth round and wins. The two settle their differences and end their rivalry. (DP186 - DP188) ** Ash battles in the semifinals and loses. Ash places Top 4 while Tobias goes on to win the Lily of the Valley Conference. (DP189) * Ash and return to Kanto while Dawn stays in Sinnoh. (DP191) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Dawn's Togekiss (DP171) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve or are revealed to have evolved: * Ash's → (DP163) * Ash's → (DP166) * Ash's → (DP182) * Brock's → (DP190) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Volkner (DP179) Pokémon Contests Dawn wins Pokémon Contests in these locations: * Daybreak Town (DP162) Jessie wins Pokémon Contests in these locations: * Neighborly Town (DP167) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases Trivia * This is the shortest dub season to date, with just 34 episodes. In other languages |da= |nl=Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |hi=पोकेमोन: सिन्नोह लीग विक्टर्स Pokémon: Sinnoh League Victors |it= |no=Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |ru= |sv= |tr= }} External links * Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors - Official site 13 *4 de:Staffel 13 es:Decimotercera temporada fr:Saison 13 it:Pokémon - DP I Vincitori della Lega di Sinnoh